falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Evolutionary Experimentation Program
The Evolutionary Experimentation Program (EEP) was an experiment run in Vault 87 on the orders of the United States government, and in collaboration with Mariposa Military Base to create improved soldiers for the American military.Vault 87 terminal entries#Entry 87-34190 Background Unknown to their fellow Vault dwellers, some inhabitants of the Vault were subjected to the experiments. Although reportedly having died from an "unknown cause of death," they were in fact exposed to a genetically-modified version of the Forced Evolutionary Virus.Vault 87 terminal entries#Service Issue Entry V87-007 After their infection, the subjects underwent physical and mental changes over a period of about 2 weeks. Their form became asexual (genderless), more muscular, and their skin toughened.Vault 87 terminal entries#Entry 87-34224 However, their mental abilities diminished and they became overly aggressive. They became the super mutants found on the East Coast in the Capital Wasteland. The mutants found in Vault 87 mention that they capture humans and dunk them in vats filled with the green nutrient solution that feeds the FEV to make more super mutants, continuing the program.Vault 87 super mutant: "This is boring. We should be collecting more humans. We need more of us! The bucketheads have killed too many..." (AudioTemplateSuperMutant.txt) This particular incarnation of FEV produced super mutants slightly different than their west coast brethren. Generally, they are dumber and more hostile. However, the EEP mutants have a healthier appearance; West Coast mutants often have erratic mutations, like blisters and deformed body parts.Appearances of Harry and the Lieutenant. Fawkes was presumably a victim of this program. Despite the fact that FEV exposure made him lose nearly all his memory of a human life, he talks about how familiar Vault 87 feels to him.The Lone Wanderer: "How do you know the layout of this place?" Fawkes: "These hallways are familiar to me... I think I used to be a resident here in better times. I wish I could remember more, but I'm afraid it's all a blur. As for the G.E.C.K., it's always rested where it does now. The foolish Super Mutants don't even know what they have." (MQ08Fawkes.txt) However, he somehow retained very little intelligence as well as his system of morals through the transformation, and in fact gained a wealth of knowledge from the computer terminal in the room to which he was confined after the other super mutants discovered his "defect."The Lone Wanderer: "How did you become so articulate?" Fawkes: "The terminal in my cell used to connect with Vault 87's mainframe. That gave me access to the history, literature, science and fiction book files. I used this extensive database of works to better myself and my understanding of everything around me. It was only recently the others caught me using the terminal and destroyed it to torment me." (MQ08Fawkes.txt) Also, he is wearing a torn-up Vault 87 jumpsuit, which he either found or is a semblance of his previous life within the vault as one of its former human residents. Original test subjects References Category:Fallout setting ru:Экспериментальная Эволюционная Программа